The Thunder Rolls
by LostBlackRoses
Summary: Their love was never meant to live. It was never meant to be either. But some things aren't always controllable. But death can be. And Hermione knew that she would be the Angel of Death tonight. SPELL USED THAT IS SLIGHT SPOILER FOR BOOK 6!


Thunder Rolls

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the Garth Brook's song The Thunder Rolls. Also, there is a spell used in here that is in the 6th book, nothing real big, just a slight spoiler.

It was cold and dark by the time that he left Hannah's. The rain was just beginning to fall as he got into his car. Harry looked up at the clouds and knew that this storm was going to get worse. _She is going to kill me when I get home. I never should have been there. I should have gone straight home._ Harry looked around the street and noticed that it was completely empty. The darkness of the night was engulfing his car- the headlights were the only light he could see. He looked down at the console to check the time. _Merlin, it's 3:30 in the morning. She really is going to kill me._ Harry thought of how mad Hermione was going to be when the thunder outside crashed loud enough to shake his car. _Well, she'll kill me if this storm doesn't._

XXXXX

Three thirty in the morning

Not a soul in sight

The city's lookin' like a ghost town

On a moonless summer night

Raindrops on the windshield

There's a storm moving in

He's headin' back from somewhere

That he never should have been

And the thunder rolls

And the thunder rolls

XXXXX

Hermione paced through the living room for the hundredth time. _Where is he? Why hasn't he called?_ These were only some of her thoughts as she paced. She had been pacing for almost an hour, wondering where Harry could be. She had not slept at all yet, but was clad in her pajama pants and a red tank top. Every ten minutes she would look over to the phone hanging on the wall opposite her, waiting for him to call. She thought of all the possibilities of why he wasn't home. Maybe he had stayed at work to avoid the storm; after all there had been warnings all day telling people to stay indoors towards the late evening hours. They had known that the storm would be horrible.

Hermione sat down in the chair facing the window, and she prayed. She prayed that it was the weather that was keeping him from home. She prayed that he wasn't doing what she really thought. She prayed for him to not be cheating on her. She prayed for things she knew wouldn't happen.

Hermione stood up again. She couldn't make herself sit still; she needed to keep herself busy. As she went into the kitchen to fix herself a small snack the lights flickered as lightening struck an electricity pole just down the street. Hermione sat back down, forgetting about her snack. She had become too preoccupied with worrying, she hoped to Merlin he was okay. Just then the thunder rumbled loud enough to rattle the windows. Hermione just sat in the chair, too frightened to move. Too frightened to think. Too frightened to realize that she was crying.

XXXXX

Every light is burnin

In a house across town

She's pacin' by the telephone

In her faded f22‚lannel gown

Askin' for miracle

Hopin' she's not right

Prayin' it's the weather

That's kept him out all night

And the thunder rolls

And the thunder rolls

XXXXX

Hermione sat in the chair for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. When the clock struck four she was snapped out of her trance. She began to get up as she saw headlights coming down the street. She raced out to him as soon as he pulled into the drive, hugging him as tight as she could. She was so happy that he was alive, and through her tears she asked him where he had been.

"Harry, why didn't you call? I was so worried about you. I wasn't sure what was keeping you out so late. What was it?"

"Nothing Hermione, I just, um... got held up at the office for longer than normal, and then stayed there in fear of this storm. We had better get inside." Harry ushered her in to their house, grabbing hold of her arm.

"Wait, what held you up at the office?" Hermione asked pulling her arm away from his hold.

"What? Nothing, the meeting just took longer than it should have, and I had a lot of work to makeup. Really, it was nothing. Now, come inside before you catch your death." Harry again grabbed her arm trying to pull her inside.

"No. I will not go in until you tell me why you weren't home until 4 in the morning." Hermione gazed at Harry with hate in her eyes.

"Hermione, it was just a meeting, I swear. Now please. This wind is chilling me to death." Harry wrapped his coat tighter around himself as the wind became stronger. Suddenly Hermione's eyes filled with rage, and Harry saw the lightening flash in her eyes. He knew that it was just a reflection but it looked as if it really was coming from her.

"Well, if you were just at the office, who was there with you?" Hermione gathered herself together and walked into the house, without an escort.

Harry followed her as he spoke, "Just the boys, you know, like Ron, Blaise, Malfoy, and Neville. No one really important, it was just a long night. I'm sorry, but I am here now, and that's all that matters, right?"

"No Harry, not right. I know that you weren't at the office. You were with someone; I can smell her on you. The perfume that I smelt outside, it wasn't mine. It was Pleur de Cromme, and I hate that perfume. Therefore, unless one of our friends is gay and wears perfume, you were with a woman. I swear to Merlin Harry, you had better tell me right now. Who was it?" After a moment's pause she screamed, "NOW!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I love you. Really, I do. It was just a one-time thing. I swear." Harry knelt down onto his knees, "Hermione. I am so sorry." As he bent his head down he whispered his lovers name, "Hannah Abbott."

Just as Hermione heard her old friends name she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, and the sound as she hit the ground wasn't from her at all. It was the roar of the thunder, now loud enough to shake the entire house. Loud enough to make it feel like you were standing next to a train. Loud enough to stifle her sobs.

XXXXX

She's waitin' by the window

When he pulls into the drive

She rushes out to hold him

Thankful he's alive

But on the wind and rain

A strange new perfume blows

And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes

And he knows that she knows

And the thunder rolls

And the thunder rolls

XXXXX

Hermione broke out into fresh tears. She had been right about him. She had been right about everything. She had been right about nothing.

Ever since they had gotten married their love had slowly been dying. Everyday they seemed to get farther and farther apart. Everyday they seemed to get closer and closer to the end. Everyday they seemed to forget about what they were before, and focus more on what they were going to be. Over.

Their love was never meant to live. It was never meant to be either. But some things aren't always controllable. But death can be. Hermione knew this, and she knew that she would be the Angel of Death tonight. She knew that it was over for Harry. It was over for herself. It was over for everything they knew, everything they were.

XXXXX

The thunder rolls

And the lightnin' strikes

Another love grows cold

On a sleepless night

As the storm blows on

Out of control

Deep in her heart

The thunder rolls

XXXXX

Hermione got up off the floor and wiped her tears. She knew what had to be done. She walked into the bedroom and towards the dresser. Reaching into her sock drawer she felt cold metal hit her hand, and she pulled out the silver pistol she had always kept hidden. Reaching back in she pulled out the bullets; calmly placing them in the gun she left the room. Stepping off the last stair she was met by Harry's awaiting face.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry looked at her with terrified eyes.

"Nothing Harry, nothing." Hermione looked around the room for her wand, when her eyes met it she softly spoke, "Accio wand." Hermione reached her hand out and grabbed the wand as it flew towards her. Next she turned and pointed her wand at Harry, "Silencio." Harry grabbed at his throat and fell over the chair. Next she pointed her wand to the chair he had fallen into and said "Incarcerous." Suddenly ropes appeared out of nowhere and tied themselves around the chair, safely tying its occupant to it's cushioned surface.

Hermione turned the gun over in her hand. "No, I guess I'm not going to shoot you." Harry let out a silent sigh of relief. "No, I'm still going to kill you for what you did, just not the muggle way. But, which spell should I use?" Hermione racked her brain for a good spell. "Sectumsempra!" Hermione yelled out the curse and Harry's chest was split open and blood began to pour out.

Hermione looked at Harry's limp body with a frown. "Harry, I truly did love you, I don't know why you did this to me. Why you did this to yourself." Hermione turned around, picked the gun up off of the floor and pointed it at her temple. "I guess our love was truly never meant to be." Hermione pulled the trigger and collapsed on the ground.

You would think that someone would have heard the gunshot. You would think that some one would have called the police. But what you think isn't always right. Right as Hermione pulled the trigger, the thunder rolled.

XXXXX

She runs back down the hallway

To the bedroom door

She reaches for the pistol

Kept in the dresser drawer

Tells the lady in the mirror

He won't do this again

Cause tonight will be the last time

She'll wonder where he's been

The thunder rolls

And the lightnin' strikes

Another love grows cold

On a sleepless night

As the storm blows on

Out of control

Deep in her heart

The thunder rolls

XXXXX

AN: Please Read and Review, this is the first story I have posted but I am working on a few others. Love you all, Sami Jo


End file.
